1 800 GONE
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: summery inside. Troyella. I AM CONTINUING! Please R&R. Ideas always welcomed. Genres are also Romance eventually
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Walk Home

**Author's Note: **Hmm, the summery…Gabriella Montez gets hit by lightning and feels fine. That is, until she develops a power that changes her life, for better or for worse. This is similar to the 1-800-WHERE-R-U books by Meg Cabot, so if you think it's _too_ similar or that I'm plagiarizing, tell me and I will delete this story pronto.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

1-800-GONE 

**Chapter 1: A Simple Walk Home**

**By musiclover94**

It was a lovely summer night, and Gabriella Montez was walking from the movie theatre with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Gabriella and Troy only lived about tow blocks from the theatre, and it was a perfect night, so they were walking home.

"Oh, no." Troy said, looking up into the sky and seeing approaching clouds threatening rain.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"A storm's coming. And it looks pretty big." he commented.

"We're only a block away. We're fine!" Gabriella smiled.

But Gabriella's prediction was wrong. A minute later, they heard a giant roll of thunder, a flash of lightning, and hailstones started to rain down.

"I told you!" Troy said.

"Ok, ok, you were right. Let's just find shelter." Gabriella said bitterly. She didn't take defeat well.

The only shelter they saw were a row of metal bleachers by the local middle school. They knew that you were never supposed to go under metal during a lightning storm, but they had no other shelter.

"You know, this isn't the best place to be right now." Troy said, eyeing another flash of lightning coming closer to them.

"These kind of storms always pass quickly. It probably won't even come near us." Gabriella said, leaning up against one of the metal poles that held up the stands.

"Gabriella, that isn't a good idea…" Troy said, but he was too late.

A huge bolt of lightning hit the bleachers and the current traveled down the pole and connected with Gabriella's spinal cord. Gabriella felt a tingle running up her spine and then everything went black.

**Author's Note: **HAHAHA! A cliffy! I am being _so _evil today! Please review! And, again, if this is too similar to the 1-800-WHERE-R-U books, tell me and I will remove this story immediately.


	2. Chapter 2: Milk Carton Kids

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 2: Milk Carton Kids**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

"These kind of storms always pass quickly. It probably won't even come near us." Gabriella said, leaning up against one of the metal poles that held up the stands.

"Gabriella, that isn't a good idea…" Troy said, but he was too late.

A huge bolt of lightning hit the bleachers and the current traveled down the pole and connected with Gabriella's spinal cord. Gabriella felt a tingle running up her spine and then everything went black.

Gabriella heard footsteps coming toward her as she began to regain consciousness.

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy hovering over her with a look of panic on his face.

"Gabriella, are you all right?" Troy asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she grunted, pushing herself up. She looked around her and saw that she had moved three feet away from the bleachers unknowingly. She felt like someone had tickled her with a feather. She felt this unexplainable energy bouncing around inside her.

"Gabriella, I think we should get you home." Troy said, eyeing her warily.

"Yeah." she said tiredly.

"Gabriella, you can't be fine. You just got hit by _lightning!_" Troy said on the way home.

"Honest, Troy. I'm perfectly fine." Gabriella smiled.

They were at Gabriella's house by now. "Well, give me a call if you feel weird."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Gabriella said.

Gabriella went on her MacBook and typed in 'symptoms of lightning strike' and clicked on the first page.

"There are many symptoms of a lightning strike. The main ones are two star-shaped markings on your skin, one for where the lightning entered and one for where it went out." Gabriella read aloud.

When Gabriella was taking a shower that night, she searched herself for the mark. She found one right below her collarbone, but she couldn't find the exit one. Which meant there was one explanation: the lightning was still inside of her.

"That's not possible!" Gabriella mentally shook herself.

She decided to have a pre-bed bowl of cereal. She took out the milk carton and saw the Missing People panel on it. There was a forlorn looking boy and a girl with very long, straggly blonde hair. She poured milk into her bowl and didn't give the milk carton kids another thought.

That is, until the next morning. She woke up the same Gabriella she always was, except for the scar and one more thing: She knew where Hannah Lesta and Ryan Grey, the milk carton kids she had seen the previous night, were.

**Author's Note: **Well, now you know her 'unique power'! And it's another cliffy! Haha! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: 1800GONE

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 3: 1-800 GONE**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

She decided to have a pre-bed bowl of cereal. She took out the milk carton and saw the Missing People panel on it. There was a forlorn looking boy and a girl with very long, straggly blonde hair. She poured milk into her bowl and didn't give the milk carton kids another thought.

That is, until the next morning. She woke up the same Gabriella she always was, except for the scar and one more thing: She knew where Hannah Lesta and Ryan Grey, the milk carton kids she had seen the previous night, were.

"Hello, this is 1-800-GONE, Rhea speaking." said a lady on the other end of Gabriella's home phone.

"Hi, this is Gabriella. I have two locations to report." Gabriella said, looping the phone cord around her index finger nervously.

"Where?" the lady asked.

"Hannah Lesta is at 4572 Maple Boulevard in Baton Rouge, and Ryan Grey is somewhere in Checotah, Oklahoma."

"Thanks you." the lady said, sounding impressed and hung up.

"Hey, Gabs!" Sharpay said giddly.

"Hi, Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"How was the movie last night?" Taylor, who had caught up behind them, asked.

"It was awesome!" Gabriella said. She wasn't planning on telling them about getting hit by lightning. Sharpay was a pretty big blabbermouth, and she didn't want to be labled 'Lightning Girl' along with, 'The New Girl' and 'Freaky Math Girl'.

"Are you feeling okay, Gabriella?" Troy asked, watching her closely at lunch.

"I feel _fine, _Troy." Gabriella said.

"W

"I heard that victims feel fine, but than BAM! They die." Troy said.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsi said.

"Gabriella got hit by lightn-" Troy started, but Gabriella shot him a look.

"Hit by what?" Taylor, who had overheard, asked.

Gabriella sighed. There was no denying it now. "Lightning."

"WHAT!?" Sharpay shrieked.

"Lightning. I got hit by lightning." Gabriella said.

"Bu-But…you would be dead!" Taylor sputtered.

"And guess what?"

"What!"

"It's still inside me. The lightning, I mean." she said, biting into her sandwich.

"Gabriella, that's impossible!" Troy said.

"Well, it's possible for me! Can we get off the topic?" Gabriella was starting to get annoyed.

"Gabi, we just can't _drop this! _You got hit by _lightning!_" Sharpay said.

"And whatever you do, _do not spread this around!_" Gabriella hissed, pointed at Sharpay.

"Ok, ok…" Sharpay said, backing away.

**Author's Note: **Not the _best _chapter, but please still review!


	4. Chapter 4: 10,000

**Author's Note: **Please review! Cookies to ya!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 4: $10,000**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

"Well, it's possible for me! Can we get off the topic?" Gabriella was starting to get annoyed.

"Gabi, we just can't _drop this! _You got hit by _lightning!_" Sharpay said.

"And whatever you do, _do not spread this around!_" Gabriella hissed, pointed at Sharpay.

"Ok, ok…" Sharpay said, backing away.

"Troy, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Well, when I got hit…something weird happened…" Gabriella began, staring at her feet.

"What?" Troy asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I woke up this morning and I…I knew where two missing kids were." Gabriella said quietly.

"What?"

"I can find lost kids, Troy."

"Well, did you tell someone this?"

"Well, I called 1-800-GONE." Gabriella said.

"Good. But I meant, like calling the cops." Troy clarified.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"They need to know about this, Gabs!" Troy said.

"I don't want to be a police crony. I just want to be normal." Gabriella said.

The bell rang.

"Well, think about it, ok?"

"Ok, I will." Gabriella said. They departed in separate directions for eighth period.

"Hello, is this Gabriella Montez?" the same lady who took Gabriella's previous call, Rhea, said.

"This is she." Gabriella said, leaning against the counter.

"Well, we found the kids. There was a reward for Hannah's finding, $10,000 to be exact," she said.

"What?" Gabriella was shocked and stumbled a little and had to hold onto the counter edge to stay standing.

"The parents are overjoyed and will send the money immediately." Rhea said and hung up.

Gabriella slowly put down the phone. She could not money for something any human being would do for free. Since the Lesta's would be sending the money immediately, she would have to tell her parents.

**Author's Note: **Well, wasn't the best chapter, but please review! Next up is Gabriella telling her parents!


	5. Chapter 5: We Found the Wrong Kid

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Happy Valentine's Day! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 5: We Found the Wrong Kid**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

Gabriella slowly put down the phone. She could not money for something any human being would do for free. Since the Lesta's would be sending the money immediately, she would have to tell her parents.

"Hey, Mom?" Gabriella asked, nervously wringing her hands.

"Yes?" Gina Montez said, wiping the kitchen counters haphazardly.

"I have something to tell you…" Gabriella began.

Gina looked up worriedly. "You're not.." she started.

"If that's what you're thinking, I'm not!" Gabriella said quickly.

"Oh, okay. What did you want to tell me?" Gina asked sheepishly.

"Well, on the way home from the movies yesterday, I got hit…by lightning." She said lamely.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before!" Gina wrapped a maternal arm around her only child.

"Well, I knew you would just take me to the doctor, and you know how much I _loathe _going to the doctor… And I'm okay anyway!" Gabriella said.

"But lightning strike survivors always drop…" Gina started.

"I know, Troy told me." Gabriella said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"What happened when you got hit?" Gina asked.

"Well, there was this big storm, and…" Gabriella told her the whole story. Well, except for the whole knowing-where-the-milk-carton-kids-are thing. Then her mom would _defiantly _take her to the hospital. Or an insane asylum, more like it, knowing her mom's jumping-to-conclusions nature.

"Ms. Montez?" a woman said into the phone.

"Yes?" she answered.

"This is Rhea."

"Hi!"

"Well, turns out we didn't find Ryan Grey. We found the wrong kid." Rhea said.

"Oh. Okay." Gabriella said. How could a team of people who were specially trained to find kids find the wrong one? She hung up. She knew that she just couldn't leave Ryan out there alone. And since the 1-800-GONE team couldn't find him, she had to. How she was going to do that, she didn't know quite yet.

**Author's Note: **Okay, it wasn't very long, but it was still an update! Please leave a review!

_Next Chapter: _Gabriella sets out to find Ryan! Sorry for not including some Troyella fluff in this chapter for V-Day, but there will be some (hopefully) in the next chapter. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: I Am Not Ryan Grey

**Author's Note: **Well, here's another update! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Note: **The location of Ryan Grey changed to be more close to East High.

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 6: I Am Not Ryan Grey**

**By musiclover94**

_What time is it?  
Summer time is finally here  
let's celebrate  
wanna hear you loud and clear now  
School's out  
We can stay as late as we want to  
It's party time  
now we can do whatever we wanna do  
what time is it?  
Its summertime  
we loving it  
C'mon and say again now  
what time is it?  
Its party time  
Go say it loud_  
_Time of our lives_

School was finally over. Normally, Gabriella would be relieved finally to finally be able to get rid of Sharpay and her constant pining on Troy. But, she had more important things on her mind.

"Troy, can you come over for a second?" Gabriella asked, pointing over to an empty hall of lockers.

"Sure, Gabs."

"1-800-GONE called me back about the kids. They found the wrong Ryan Grey." Gabriella said.

"Wait, Gabriella, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella smiled a bit. "Yeah, I think you do." Troy sighed.

"Hey, can you make a slight detour to the next town over?" Gabriella asked.

"Is this for that physic thing?" Troy asked.

"I'm not a _physic_, Troy. And yes, it is." Gabriella retorted.

Troy rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, fine."

When they rolled into Newport, New Mexico, Gabriella instructed Troy to go to a house on the secluded part of town. They were at a old red brick house and Gabriella had no idea how she knew that Ryan was in there, but her gut told her he was in there.

There was a young boy playing in the front yard. He kept looking over his shoulder, as id he weren't supposed to be there. Gabriella recognized him from the carton picture.

"Ok, I'm going to go get him." Gabriella said and started to open the door, but Troy stopped her.

"Gabriella, you just can't waltz in and take him. If someone had kidnapped him, they wouldn't let him outside without supervision. I think this is a trap." He said, eyeing the house.

"Oh, come on, Troy. Stop being such a worrywart." she said and walked toward the house.

"Hi, Ryan, I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

"I'm here to take you back to your parents." Gabriella said calmly.

"I'm not Ryan Grey. I'm Bob You." he retorted.

"Ryan, I know you aren't Bob," Gabriella said, grabbing his arm and looked into his eyes.

Ryan just looked at her with anger and something Gabriella wouldn't have expected: fear.

"I am _not _Ryan Grey! You're one of them, aren't you!?" he said shakily.

"One of who?" Gabriella asked.

"One of 1-800-GONE's helpers! I've seen the ads. I may look like Ryan Grey, but _I am not!_" Ryan said loudly.

A loud voice emerged from the house. Gabriella had to leave.

"I'll be back." she said and left, quickly so that the person who had called wouldn't see her.

As Troy and Gabriella were driving back to Albuquerque, Gabriella was going over the encounter in her mind. She had only one question, and she would probably never have the answer: Who had caused Ryan so much fear that he wouldn't even use his own name?

**Author's Note: **The ending sucked, but I though the other parts were okay. Please review! And can you check out my new story, It's Too Late to Apologize?


	7. Chapter 7: We've Got Him

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaaack! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except what you don't recognize.

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 7: We've Got Him**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

"One of 1-800-GONE's helpers! I've seen the ads. I may look like Ryan Grey, but _I am not!_" Ryan said loudly.

A loud voice emerged from the house. Gabriella had to leave.

"I'll be back." she said and left, quickly so that the person who had called wouldn't see her.

As Troy and Gabriella were driving back to Albuquerque, Gabriella was going over the encounter in her mind. She had only one question, and she would probably never have the answer: Who had caused Ryan so much fear that he wouldn't even use his own name?

"Gabriella, I don't think this is a good idea…" Troy began as they were driving again to the house.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you don't know who this kid is involved with, and…" he said.

"-and you don't want me to get hurt, I know. But I won't!" Gabriella smiled.

She crept from the car and sneaked by the backyard. She spotted what she was looking for: Ryan in the yard with no apparent supervision.

"Ok, so you'll be distracting them by the front door while I snatch Ryan, okay?" Gabriella said seriously.

"Gabriella, I don't think this is legal…" Troy said worridly.

"Yeah, _they _kidnapped him, and _we _are illegal for _rescuing_." Gabriella smirked, getting the last laugh.

"Let me _go!_" Ryan said fearfully as Gabriella was dragging him from the yard. It wasn't very hard, seeing how Gabriella was at least twenty pounds heavier than he was.

"This is for your own good!" Gabriella said.

She opened the car door hastily and led Ryan in.

"Hit the gas!" Gabriella said to Troy. He obeyed.

"Hello, is this Rhea?' Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Gabriella, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've got Ryan Grey. I'll see you at the Dairy Queen in ten minutes." she said.

"Wait-what? You have him?" Rhea said, shocked.

"Yeah. I'll see you in ten." she said and hung up.

**Author's Note: **Well, please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Odd Looks

**Author's Note: **Ah, an update! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 8: Odd Looks**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

"Yeah. Gabriella, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've got Ryan Grey. I'll see you at the Dairy Queen in ten minutes." she said.

"Wait-what? You have him?" Rhea said, shocked.

"Yeah. I'll see you in ten." she said and hung up.

"Gabriella, have you noticed how people are looking at us?" Troy said, looking around at the Dairy Queen customers giving them odd looks, which was only natural, since they were two teenagers with a kid with them. People's minds are only so limited.

"Yeah. I have." Gabriella said, looking around for Rhea. _Where is she?_

She was engulfed ten seconds later by an enormous amount of curly blonde hair. After she caught her breath and backed away, she got a good look at the woman's face. It was almost identical to Ryan's.

"Are you Gabriella?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." Gabriella said, wondering how she knew her name.

"Rhea gave me your name," she said, reading Gabriella's mind, "I'm just so glad that you found him!" She hugged her again.

"Uh, thanks." Gabriella said awkwardly.

"Here's the reward money…" She got a check out of her wallet, but Gabriella stopped her.

"Really, I don't nee.." Gabriella began.

"Oh, no, no. I insist!" she said cheerily and plopped a check in her hand. She looked down at it and saw that it was for $5,000. She looked up, intending to hand back the, check, but Ryan and the woman were already gone. She looked to Troy.

"Did you let them go?" she said.

"Yeah." he said, looking at his shoes. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she said, "It's been a long day."

**Author's Note: **Well, this wasn't the best, but please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**Author's Note: **Please review. And thanks to –Sorry Mr. Egg- for the idea. Otherwise, this chapter would have sucked.

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

**By musiclover94**

Recap…

"Did you let them go?" she said.

"Yeah." he said, looking at his shoes. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she said, "It's been a long day."

Gabriella was slouched on her living room couch in sweatpants, Uggs, and a ratty t-shirt on a slow, groggy Saturday morning, reading a copy of _People_. The electronic bleep of the doorbell rang through the house, seeming to wake it up from a long slumber. She sauntered to the door and pushed it open, expecting to see one of her friends. Instead, she was greeted by a blinding flashbulb in her face, which made multi-colored dots of light dancing before her eyes.

"Ms. Montez, how did you come you acquire these powers?" one reporter said, thrusting a microphone into her face.

"Uh…" Gabriella said. _Nice, Gabriella, real nice…_she mentally kicked herself.

"Ms. Montez…"

"Ms. Montez?"

"STOP!" Gabriella yelled, hoarsely, on account of morning grogginess.

"Who sent you here?" she said, eyes flashing. Gabriella wasn't a morning person.

"A Ms. Rhea Martin, Ms Montez." one reporter piped in. Gabriella nearly fell over. _Rhea, how could she do this to me! She promised she wouldn't tell reporters!_

The questions kept on popping and the bulbs kept on flashing. Gabriella was feeling light-headed and was about to close the door when particularly bright flashbulb went on right by her eyes. She really fell over this time. The last thing she heard was a dull _klunk _as her head hit the drywall beyond the door. Then everything went black.

**Author's Note: **Haha, a cliffy! Please review, even if you thought it sucked despite my best efforts.


	10. Chapter 10: INPORTANT AN!

-Ok, I am sorry this isn't a chapter

**-Ok, I am sorry this isn't a chapter! But I have a question to ask you…**

**Should I continue with this story?**

**Because I have no really good, solid ideas for any more chapters, and I would rather stop the story than write a really bad, flimsy, pointless plotline and get flames.**

**But if you have ideas, can you please send them to me ASAP? Thanks.**

**Ciao!**

**-musiclover94**


	11. Chapter 10: Best Interests

**Author's Note:** Thanks to riley cryus, I have an idea for this chapter. I know I haven't looked at this story in months, but please review and ideas are always welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 10: Best Interests **

**By musiclover94 and riley cryus**

_Last Chapter, since it's been ages…_

The questions kept on popping and the bulbs kept on flashing. Gabriella was feeling light-headed and was about to close the door when particularly bright flashbulb went on right by her eyes. She really fell over this time. The last thing she heard was a dull _clunk _as her head hit the drywall beyond the door. Then everything went black.

--

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Gabriella heard someone say, sounding as if it were many miles away. She opened her eyes blearily and saw Troy hovering over her, worry in his blue gray eyes.

"No, I'm not okay!" she said, getting into a sitting position despite the fact that her head seemed to weigh a ton. The flashing cameras and the reporter's questions flowed back into her mind, making her madder. "Rhea told the papers and now it's everywhere! And why are you here, anyway?" she asked, looking at him.

"Who's Rhea? And I actually heard about that whole thing on the news and thought you might need some company minus cameras," he said sheepishly.

"Rhea's the person who took all the calls on the missing kids," she grumbled angrily.

"Why'd she tell them?" Troy asked, as if he genuinely didn't know. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"To get her fifteen minutes of fame."

"So, you just fell?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah. And now my head feels like lead," she groaned, feeling the part that had hit the wall, where a huge lump was, throbbing painfully.

The anguish must have shown in her face, because Troy took her head and tried to soothe it, patting her hair. From a distance, it looked like Gabriella was laying her head on his chest and he was patting her hair. Once realizing what he was doing, Troy pulled back, blushing slightly.

But Gabriella wished he hadn't. She had enjoyed it, the feeling on his strong hand soothing her protesting cranium, his distinctive smell of laundry detergent. But then she shook her head. Troy was her best friend, nothing more…but maybe things were changing between them…She put it out of her mind for the time being.

"What am I going to _do?_" she whined, putting her still-aching head in her palms.

"Hide?" he suggested meekly. Gabriella gave him a stony glance.

"I guess so," she sighed resignedly, getting up with a groan.

"See you around?" he asked, getting up as well. He smiled at her. Gabriella felt her insides melt, for the first time. Something was defiantly happening…She smiled back, trying to ignore her buttery-like insides. She stepped closed the door and tried to get back to reading her abandoned copy of _People_, but her mind kept drifting back to Troy. What was the matter with her?

The doorbell rang again. She approached the door warily this time, looking through the window at the top of the door. Instead of another horde of reporters, she saw her anxious mother. As soon as the door was open wide enough, she was engulfed by a sea of wavy black hair, so much like her own.

"Gabriella!" her mother exclaimed, still hugging her, "I was so worried. I heard about it on the news and I rushed right over here, to check on you…"

Gabriella assumed that 'it' meant 'the reporter attack', since Gina knew about her power or whatever it was. "I'm fine, Mom. Just a bit frazzled. Troy came over and helped." Right after she said this, she wanted to take it back. Her mother, of all people, didn't need to know about whatever had happened with Troy.

"Nothing happened, Mom," she lied hastily, seeing that glint of the latter's brown eyes brighten.

"Oh, well, I'm just glad you're all right. Oh, and this," she moved slightly to the left, unveiling a sharply dressed man that she hadn't seen before. He wasn't holding a notebook or a microphone, so the petite brunette didn't go running for the hills. "is Mr. Kyle Daniels, who thinks it would be in the best interest of both you and all the missing children, that you stay in a institution."

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is! It wasn't that long, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it and **please review! **_Ideas, as always, are welcomed._


	12. Chapter 12: Hearts Leap

**Author's Note:** This is the only story I had left to update that I had some ideas for, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot, my friends… :D

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 11: Hearts Leap**

**By musiclover94**

_Last Chapter…_

He wasn't holding a notebook or a microphone, so the petite brunette didn't go running for the hills. "is Mr. Kyle Daniels, who thinks it would be in the best interest of both you and all the missing children, that you stay in a institution."

--

Gabriella stood there, on her front porch, still in her ratty weekend morning clothing, still clutching the tabloid loosely in her right hand, too stunned for words. She had turned a sickly sort of pale in the space of a few seconds and felt like she was going to vomit, but all she did was cough in surprise. Very graceful.

"It wouldn't be permanent, of course," Mrs. Montez said hastily, seeing the state of her daughter after her words.

"A word, Mother," she croaked out, beckoning Gina with a finger that felt like rubber.

Mrs. Montez walked into the door, still keeping it open, and leaned in closer, to best hear whatever her daughter had to say.

"What do you mean, an institution?" Gabriella hissed.

"It's not like that, Gabriella," Mrs. Montez said calmly, "It's just a place where they can put your…newfound skills to their full potential."

"So, they basically just want me for my kid-finding power? I'll be their lab rat, will I?" she asked hotly.

"That may not be the _best _wording for it but yes, that is the basic principle."

"Why can't I just be _normal _for once, Mom? I'm always the Freaky Math Girl, or The New Girl, and now I have Lab Rat Girl to add to my arsenal," Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabi, no on will tease you for this skill. It _helps _people, it doesn't _harm _them." Gina reasoned with her estranged daughter.

Gabriella thought of Ryan Grey, about how he had been scared into using a fake name by his kidnappers. Did she really want to put more kids through that? "Not always."

Gina Montez did not comment on Gabriella's last remark, but just said quickly and quietly, so that Kyle Daniels, who was waiting patiently to conclude their not-so-brief word, wouldn't overhear, "Gabriella it's better to do it now, when this whole thing had just begun, then later, when the issue has festered and everyone's restless for a story on it, which may not be one-hundred percent true."

And before Gabriella could shoot back another remark, Gina spun around to face Mr. Daniels and said, "When should we leave?" Gabriella gaped angrily at her mother.

"As soon as you can," he replied politely.

"At the Advanced Brain Science Center for Criminal Justice?" Gina asked, gripping Gabriella's arm not that gently, with the latter trying fruitlessly to escape.

"That's the place. See you later. If you have any questions, you know the number." He turned around and left to his car, which was parked a little ways down the street and Gabriella could swear that she saw him wink at her mother. How long had they been planning this?

Gina turned to her shocked only child and said, "Pack your bags, Gabriella."

She released her and Gabriella ran upstairs, obeying her mother wordlessly. As soon as she had the door firmly closed, she whipped out her cell phone as if it were her only lifeline, which, really, it was. She called the one person who she knew would believe her, but, judging by recent events, she might be too giddy inside to even talk to.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, answering after two rings. Gabriella breathed a sign of relief.

"Troy meet me at the Advanced Brain Science Center for Criminal Justice as soon as you can." Gabriella said, while getting a small duffel bag out of her closet and started to drop clothes and other necessities in its space.

"Okay, Brie, but what's goi-?" he began, sounding confused. Gabriella couldn't blame him for that.

"I'll explain everything at the Center. See you there." Gabriella hung up, and immediately wishing she hadn't, wanting to hear his voice again…She shook herself again. Now was _not _the time to think about Troy…no matter how much she wanted to.

Gabriella looked around the room she was in, at the Center. It was carpeted in some sort of blue carpet and had a relatively normal bed in one corner, by a window of the unbarred variety.

The only difference between this bed and the one back home was that this one had a system of monitors and this ghastly headset thing she, according to the lady called Heather, who was her supervisor, had to wear as she slept, to track her brainwaves for more missing kids' current destinations. But other than that, it was a perfectly normal room. There was even a little TV in the corner.

The door opened and Heather stuck her red head in.

"You have a visitor, Gabriella," she said and opened the door a little wider, revealing a very anxious and worried-looking Troy. As Heather shut the door behind her, she gave Gabriella a thumbs-up. Gabriella smiled back.

"We need," Troy said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, causing Gabriella's heart to leap into her throat, but she thought it kind of obvious to what she was feeling if she stood up, so she remained perched on the edge of the mattress, her insides churning pleasantly.

"Right you are." Gabriella smiled at him, causing _his _heart to leap to his throat. He fought it back unsuccessfully. _Just tell her how you feel, _the voice inside his head egged him on. _No, now's not the right time or place. We're teens, we have all the time in the world. _Instead, he said, "Why are you here?"

"Well, after the paparazzi discovered my talent, my mom came over with this guy who probably works here, or at 1-800-GONE and asked me to come here. So, I was basically forced here, to find kids that either want to be found or don't want to be found."

"Why would a missing kid _not _want to be found" Troy asked.

"Reasons," she said mysteriously. Troy didn't press the matter any further.

After a few minutes awkward silence, in which Troy's inner voice urged him on, and Gabriella had the urge to move closer to her best guy friend, Troy said, in one big rush of breath, "How are you going to keep up with summer school?" They were both in the same World History summer class.

"I'll just have someone deliver it to me, I guess. I'd much rather be there than here, let me tell you."

Without thinking about what he was saying, Troy said, "I'll bring your schoolwork to you." He wanted to take the words now hanging in between them tantalizingly and stuff them back in his mouth. It was bad enough seeing the girl he had a little, no, a huge crush on, five days a week.

Now, he had willingly volunteered himself to see her more often. Which he should be over the moon about, but he wasn't. When he told Gabriella how he felt, he wanted it to be at the perfect moment, not rushed or awkward.

"Oh. Okay." Gabriella said, surprised that Troy had volunteered to readily. Something was defiantly going on here…

"See you later?" Troy asked.

"I'll just be here, for God knows how long," Gabriella said glumly. Troy mentally cursed himself for his ignorance. Gabriella surely didn't want someone ignorant.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, then. To give you your work," he added quickly, blushing. Why couldn't be suave. He was always felt like a blubbering idiot whenever he was around her.

"Thanks again," Gabriella smiled at him. And then, as if his arms had a mind of their own, he reached over and hugged her, instantly regretting it, it was an awkward moment, which he was never out of when she was around.

He released her quickly, blushing beet red. He mumbled, "See you," before closing the door behind him, mortified.

Gabriella didn't move for several seconds after he left, not wanting to lose the feeling of his arms around her. And this time, she didn't even fight it off.

**Author's Note:** I liked this chapter a lot; it's the longest I've written in days. _**I am out of ideas for two of my others stories, Relocation and What Is This Feeling?. If you have any ideas, for those or this one (1 800 GONE), please send them to me in a PM or a review. Thanks! I'll credit you. **_**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: That Wretched Headset

Author's Note: Please review and ideas are always appreciated

**Author's Note:** Please review and ideas are always appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**1 800 GONE**

**Chapter 12: That Wretched Headset**

**By musiclover94**

_Last Chapter…_

He mumbled, "See you," before closing the door behind him, mortified. Gabriella didn't move for several seconds after he left, not wanting to lose the feeling of his arms around her. And this time, she didn't even fight it off.

--

The door opened again a few seconds after Troy left and Heather walked in, looking giddy.

"Who was _that?_" she asked, sitting down in a hard-backed chair by Gabriella's bed and leaning in, her bright red locks covering some of her face, but Gabriella could tell she was hungry for gossip.

"Just a friend," Gabriella said, looking at her hands, giving herself away by blushing beet red. Heather noticed and smirked. "Right. Just a friend."

"Honest!" Gabriella retorted.

The ginger rolled her brown eyes and sighed. "Whatever you say. He's cute, by the way. Too young for me, though."

Upon seeing Gabriella's mutinous expression after her words, Heather laughed, trying to lighten the mood. When Gabriella still was glaring at her, Heather said, "Just kidding, Ms. Montez."

Gabriella snapped out of it just then. "Call me Gabriella," she mumbled, embarrassed over her expression outburst.

"Okay. I came in here to do brain scans on you." She grabbed the ghastly headset thing beside the bed and picked it up. It didn't look heavy, but defiantly clunky.

"Am I going to have to _sleep _with that on?" Gabriella eyed the contraption apprehensively.

"'Fraid so, Gabriella. But it's just a brain scanner now, before you wear it when you nod off." She put it on over Gabriella's head. It felt like a too-small birdcage. She heard a switch go on and then a _buzz _from the headset.

"Try and empty your mind," Heather said.

"I'll try." _And fail_.

In a few minutes the flip switched off and the _buzz _died away. The cage was lifted off Gabriella's grateful head and she rubbed it with an available hand.

Heather was doing something on the monitor, which was making perfect sense to her, but to Gabriella, it was just a whole bunch of numbers and letters and a picture of a cauliflower-like object: her brain. A piece of paper was printing out of the machine and Heather seized it with a French-manicured hand. She scanned whatever was on the picture and smirked. Before Gabriella could ask, she handed over the data, still smirking.

Gabriella looked at the page. Most of it was occupied with a large chart that had gently wavy lines on it: her brain waves. The curves were probably from things like blinking and breathing. But at one point, the line went haywire, going all over the place and ironically forming the shape of a heart.

"Yeah, you _totally _like him." Heather said, saying it as if it was a law.

Gabriella blushed again. The redhead grinned like a Cheshire cat. The brunette did remember thinking about Troy during the scan, despite her best efforts to keep her mind blank. But that hug had felt so good….Gabriella shook her head, trying to clear her head of all thoughts.

"Well, I'll run these over to my boss and you just…do whatever you feel like." She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Gabriella looked hazily around the room, her eyes fluttering in between being shut and being open. Finally, her head hit the surprisingly comfy pillow and she drifted off, completely forgetting to put on that wretched headset.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, it was kind of a filler chapter, but I'm running low on ideas at the moment. **If you have any ideas, please send them to me! Thanks and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Author's Note IMPORTANT

**1 800 GONE Readers-**

**Well, Gabriella, of course, dreams about a missing kid she saw in a 'Have You Seen Me?' ad or something like that, but I have one little problem: I can't think of a missing kid scenerio. If you have any ideas, **_**please **_**send me a review. Thanks!**

**music is happiness (formerly musiclover94)**


End file.
